Christmas Come
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabriela and Matt try to sort out their relationship situation. A\U Dawsey post "Merry Christmas Etc"
1. Christmas Come

**A\N: **So here is it is the first chapter of my Dawsey "Merry Christmas Etc" A\U story. Basically its set after "Merry Christmas Etc" but goes A\U after it. I hope that's not to confusing. It's also in the same world as my other stories "Sugar and Spice" and "Up All Night"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Post "Merry Christmas Etc"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas Come**

The drive back to Gabriela's apartment was filled with an awkward silence each occupant of the car deep in his or her own thoughts.

As Gabriela thought about the previous events her fists and she dug her nails into her palms. She was hurt, confused and angry. Matt had told her it was a date yet he wouldn't kiss her on the lips. _"I made a complete fool out of myself," _Her brain kept reminding her and she suddenly wished she had the nerve to call him out on saying he wanted to go as her 'date' and not a 'friend' right now though she couldn't even bring herself to look at Matt Casey.

"_What did I do? What did I do?" _Matt reprimanded himself as he drove down the highway, _"I didn't mean it to come out like that, now she hates me; and I don't blame her." _ As Matt merged into another lane he quickly looked at Gabby his heart breaking when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Gabby-"

"Don't talk to me Matt!" She spat.

Matt ran his hand over his mouth; he couldn't sit here and let her cry when he knew it was because of him, when he knew he could fix it. "About what happened-"

"Matt! I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Gabby, I know your upset but-"

"Damn right I'm upset! You said if I wanted a date you'd go but if I wanted a friend to ask Mouth! What was I supposed to think? And then to do that in front of my family; Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was.

"No I don't; but can I just tell you something?

"Do I have a choice?"

Matt knew she had every right to be upset so he ignored her attitude, "I wanted to kiss you Gabriela, I wanted it so much; but I knew your family was right on the other side of the door and in didn't feel right, I just I wanted….I want our first kiss to be special, private."

For the first time since the event Gabriela looked at Matt. Not one to forgive easily she studied his facial features, she had never known Matthew Casey to lie but then he had never know him to not be a man of his word either.

"I did want that Christmas party to be a date," Matt further explained as he merged again only this time it was to exit the highway, "But meeting all your family, I don't know Gabby it was kind of nerve-wracking, even Antonio kept freaking me out with his glares.

"Matthew Casey scared of a view glares?" She laughed, "Now that's something I thought I'd never see."

"Seriously Gabriela did you see the way he was watching me."

"Don't tell me you're freaked out," She liked teasing him.

"No, just a little nerve wracking meeting all your family at once."

"Matt, I hate to break it to you but that wasn't even half my family."

Matt groaned, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," She giggled, "Lots and lots more, and even more in Madrid and other parts of Spain."

"Well at least if we meet them I get to go to Europe."

Gabriela reached her hand over and rested it on his knee, "Does that mean you think about coming in the summer?"

Matt had entirely forgotten about her family's trip to Spain to visit family. "Yeah- uh I mean…. _Does that mean she wants to date me? _ "I'd love to, if- if I wouldn't be intruding."

"Not a chance," Gabriela smiled warmly as Matt pulled to the curb adjunct to her apartment building.

"So…" He turned to look at her; every inch of his body tingling, "What happens now?"

"You kiss me?"

Matt gladly filled her request. He leaned over and kissed her; and it was by far the best kiss he had ever had.

After they were forced to break apart due to lack of air Gabriela pulled on his hand,  
"Stay the night?" She locked eyes with him.

Matt wanted to say yes, he wanted to jump into bed with her but the rational side of him knew there'd be consequences; although not illegal dating someone without your own firehouse was strictly looked down upon and if anything happened and they broke up; not only would their friendship be ruined but one of them would have to leave Firehouse fifty-one and he knew neither of them wanted to do that.

"Matt-" Gabriela searched his eyes, "Matt if you don't-" She prepared herself for rejection.

"Oh no Gabriela," He took both of her hands in his, "I want to but….. I think this needs to be something we think long and hard about."

Gabriela unbuckled her seat belt and took a deep breath, "Which brings us back to the question, now what?"

"Well I think we'd be much better continuing this converstation inside."

"Okay," Gabriela got out of his truck and dug out the keys for her apartment.

Matt came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle.

Gabriela tried to control her breathing but with each passing minute Matt's body was that close to hers it was becoming increasingly more difficult. As they walked into the heated apartment building Gabriela swiped her card key to grant them access and then walked hand in hand with Matt up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Considering it was well past mid-night the couple lowered their voices to a mere whisper and footsteps to gentle touches as they made there way down the long hallway. Reaching Gabriela's apartment Matt released his grip long enough for her to open the door and enter the apartment.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to and get changed." She placed her keys and purse on a table beside the door and made her way towards the master bedroom.

"Okay," Matt nodded his head as he walked towards her kitchen to see if there was anything she didn't have. He had managed to get Christmas gifts for everyone, including her and he wanted to make sure that she didn't already have what he had gotten her.

"Matthew Casey?" She returned minutes later, "Are you spying on me?"

Matt spun around and blinked his eyes repeatedly. How could she go from looking gorgeous nearly five minutes ago in a formal dress to look sexy in a simple t-shirt and yoga pants?

"Like what you see?" She wiggled her brow suggestively.

"It's more what I want to see."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"This," Matt wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her; and just like he suspected she began laughing.

"Matt," She breathed out, "Matt stop."

Always the gentleman Matt did what she asked.

"Now," She settled herself comfortably on the couch, "I think we owe it to ourselves to talk about whatever this is."

"Yeah," Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah you're right."

Gabriela bit her bottom lip, she had wanted this for so long and now that she felt it within her grasp she also felt it slipping away. If they broke up she would not only be devastated but she'd loose a best friend; she had to ask herself if it was worth it? And she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing when she didn't know the answer.

"I don't want to loose you," Matt moved closer to her and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't want to loose you either," Gabriela placed a hand over his.

"I wish this wasn't so hard."

"Me too;"

"I mean its not about the firehouse; Well it is but I think Shay's set up a pool to see how long it takes us to announce we're a couple.

Matt pressed his forehead against hers, "That doesn't surprise me."

Gabriela kissed him and as he lay down on the couch she laid on top of him, what happened next was a series of events they would both always remember.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Up Next: The morning after and more talk about their relationship.


	2. The Future

**A\N: **I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading\reviewing\alerting\favouriting this story and adding me to your authors alerts list and to your favourite authors list.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the Chicago Blackhawks

**Spoilers: **Post "Merry Christmas Etc"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**The Future**

Gabriela awoke the next morning with Matt's arms wrapped around her and her head underneath his head, as she lay curled into him. She could remember everything that had happened the previous night and it had been better then she could have ever imagined.

"Morning." Matt kissed her bare shoulder starling her out of her thoughts.

Gabriela turned around and lay on her side facing him, "Moring," She smiled.

"Good morning," He couldn't help but stare at her, he didn't think he could remember a night that was better then the one they shared.

"So…" She stammered, "About last night?

Matt silenced her with a kiss, "The best night I've ever had."

"Me too." Gabriela agreed. "So?"

"So, I think we should make it a regular occurrence."

"I think we can work something out." Gabriela kissed him before climbing out of bed to get dressed. "There's fresh towels in the washroom and-"

"We don't have work until seven," Matt came up behind her and pressed his body into hers."

Yeah and that's why I have a lot to do before then. Did you see how many presents I have to wrap and I have to go grocery shopping and-"

Matt kissed her neck, "What can I do to help? He held her close.

"You can get dressed so I can concrete," She swatted him as she began searching through her closet for an outfit to wear.

"I would if I could find my suit? I'm pretty sure it's in small pieces after last night."

"Here!" Gabriela huffed as she threw him a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, "Wear these for now."

Matt eyed her and then the clothes, "Should I be worried that you have men's clothes here?" The rational side of him said the clothes were probably' Antonio from sometime he had crashed on her couch; the jealous side however fumed with anger at the thought of another man sleeping in Gabriela's bed.

Gabriela eyed him, "What do you think?"

"Right," Matt decided to go with the first possibility and quickly got changed, "I'll wear these home and bring them to you- I was going to say work but that would look a little weird."

"Yeah," She agreed as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, "It would."

"So," He finished changing and moved towards her "What do we do now? What happens? Do we tell Chief Boden or-"

"I don't think we need to; dating isn't against the rules," She made her way out of her bedroom, "Besides he's always telling all of us to check our personal problems at the door; he'd probably just tell us to not let it impact our jobs. "

"Yeah," Matt agreed. _That and we don't know how long this id going to last._

"So," Gabriela reached for the pancake mix, "Pancakes or Waffles?"

"Uh-" Mat stopped staring at her bare middle, "What did you say?"

Gabriela smirked as she leaned over and flicked his nose, "Were you staring at me?" She attempted to sound serious.

"Maybe," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Is that a problem?"

"I don't know," She began measuring out the pancake batter, "I was hoping to get some work done today but-"

Matt stood from the bar stool and walked around the counter. He pulled her into his arms, "But what?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"But-"Gabriela felt her body go week in his arms, "But I would be up for a little help.'

Matt gently moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, "What's in it for me?"

Gabriela's ringing cell phone interrupted their converstation.

"Don't answer it," Matt moaned into her ear.

"It's Antonio," She leaned forward and grabbed it the turning to face him she pressed one finger to his lips as she hoped up onto the counter and answered the call.

"Hey Antonio," She glared at Matt warning him not to give away his presence.

"Hey Sis' I just wanted to check on you make sure you were okay; you know after what happened last night."

"I'm fine Antonio."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I got a good nights sleep; I just really don't want to talk about it alright?"

"You want me to come by the firehouse tonight and talk to him?

Matt vigorously shook his head and Gabby had a hard time controlling her laughter at his panic stricken face.

"Antonio I'm a big girl I can chew his ass out all on my own! Besides I really don't think you want to start a fight in the middle of the firehouse. Might not help with CFD-CPD relations."

"Yeah well you tell him that if he messes with you again he answers to me."

"Oh don't worry I think he knows."

"Good, so I'll see at Mom's for Christmas dinner?"

"You bet."

"Good, stay out of trouble."

"You to," Gabriela pressed 'end' and put her phone down beside her. "I don't think he knew; we're good," Gabriela removed her finger from Matt's lip.

"So you'll going to deal with me on your own hey?" He reached down and kissed her.

"Yeah, I think I have a few ideas," She wrapped her arms around his waist and without thinking set her hand in the pancake batter.

Matt didn't even try to control his laughter.

Gabriela took her hand and whipped it on his face, "Not so funny now eh?"

"Okay, okay," Matt held her hands; "I'm sorry I-" His attempt to stop laughing was unsuccessful.

"Matt!" Gabriela's face flushed red from embarrassment.

"I'm not laughing at you Gabby; I think…. I think it's cute."

"Right," She hoped off the counter, "I think I'm just going to have some cereal for breakfast? You want some?"

"Sure," Matt saw a pair of unwrapped boxing gloves. Taking a closer look he saw that they looked like they were ones pros would be using.

"You like them? There for Freddie Antonio's gotten him into boxing, he loves it, wants to enter competitions."

"Antonio boxes?" He turned around.

"Yeah he was semi-pro when he was nineteen; You should see his basement half of its dedicated to a small boxing gym He and Jackie got Freddie a punching bag and I got him those gloves to go with it."

"Oh," In all the times they had spent together on the Voight case Antonio never once mentioned he had been a semi-pro boxer.

"Yeah its pretty cool," She smiled, "So speaking of presents you want to help me wrap?"

"Of course," Matt put his empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, "What do you want me to wrap?"

"Want to wrap some of the kids presents?"

"Sure."

"You can wrap Maria's gifts. Here," She handed him some pink Christmas wrapping paper, a pair of scissors and tape.

Matt got to work wrapping two dolls and a few books. Then he wrapped some of Diego and Freddie's presents. After lunch he helped Gabriela put presents into a bigger box that was going to Madrid. When they returned to her apartment after going to the post office he realized it was almost five o'clock.

"Gabby it's almost five; we start shift in two hours. I should probably get home and get ready."

"Do you have to?" She pouted.

Matt laughed, "Yeah I do; believe me I'd much rather stay here; but I'll see you at work," He moved to kiss her but she pulled away.

"About work; we only decided we weren't going to tell Chief, what about the others?"

Matt knew what she was hinting at, "Do you really want to tell Leslie Shay? Aren't you the one that keeps saying she can't keep a secret?"

"Matt if I don't tell her first she'll kill me, She takes these things very seriously."

"Woman and your gossip," He rolled his eyes, "Look I'm not going to tell anyone; not until we know this is going to last; but if you want to tell Shay-"

"I want this to work," Her breath was soft, "I want this to work so badly."

Matt brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them "So do I but a lot could change; but if you really want to tell Shay then go right ahead."

Gabriela kissed him, "I promise she'll keep this a secret."

Matt nodded his head, "I trust you," She gave her hand one last squeeze before he walked out the door.

Later that night Shay and Gabby walked secretively down the hallway and walked into the laundry room.

Otis raised an eyebrow as he swapped stares with the rest of the shift, "Gabby's not-'

"It's just woman things-" Herman cut him off, "Cindy and her sisters do it all the time."

"In a laundry room?" Cruz quipped up.

"Well where else do you know of that nobody ever goes into?" Severide offered up an answer.

"Good point," Cruz nodded and as he walked into the common area he seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Okay Gabby," Leslie Shay turned to her best friend, "The doors closed, the dryers on, what's up?"

"Matt and I had sex last night." She allowed herself to grin like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Finally!" Shat threw her hands up, "So was it good? Give me the details?"

"Amazing," She gushed.

"Does he-"

"Oh yeah."

"Interesting? So what happened? Are you two dating? Do I need to plan a baby shower?"

"Shay! Gabriela went wide-eyed, "We were safe! And for now we're just taking things slow. Nice and slow."

Shay was about to respond when the alarm sounded and they exited swiftly and jogged towards the garage.

Later that night just before mid-night the shifts gathered in the common room to exchange secret Santa gifts Gabriela took a bag out of her locker and made her way towards Matt's office. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and his hand came up to scratch his ear. For a few minutes all she did was stare and marvel in amazement at how she ever got him to kiss her.

Out of the corner of his eye Matt saw somebody at the doorway and silently hoping it was Gabriela he turned around, smiling he waved her in, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"So, you're not my Secret Santa but I got you a gift anyways," Matt pulled a present from under his desk and handed her a neatly wrapped package.

"While I got you something too," Gabby handed over the bag.

"We open on three?"

Gabriela nodded in agreement.

"1…2…3"

Matt let out a small chuckle as he saw what Gabriela had gotten him. It was a Chicago Blackhawks sign that read 'Parking for Blackhawks fans only' I'm going to keep this here." He set it against his desk.

"I thought you'd like it," She smiled, "And as soon as I get home I'm putting these up right next to my 'wall of honor" she held up a package of four wall-art shaped keys, "There perfect, thank you so much," She pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome," Matt kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for my present to," He opened his top drawer and retrieved his final Secret Santa gift.

"I'm just going to go and put this in my locker. My Secret Santa gift is in there."

"You wouldn't have happened to get me?" Matt asked as they walked out of his locker.

"No, I got Shay actually," She turned to walk towards the locker room while Matt walked towards the common room\kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **So the idea to have Antonio be a semi-pro boxer came from reading about the actor he plays him, Jon Seda , and how he was a boxer before he got serious about acting.

**A\N 2: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and tell me what you want to happen next.


	3. Realizations

**A\N: **The idea for this chapter came from a few reviewers who said they wanted to see how Matt handled Gabriela getting injured in the ambulance crash at the end of "Merry Christmas Etc". I changed a few details in the storyline, the most important one being that Gabriela is the one seriously injured and not Leslie. Also I wasn't sure what happened to the driver of the transport truck so I just put what I thought happened from when I re-watched the first season on DVD. I apologize in advance if I'm wrong and if you know what really happened please let me know and I'll change it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Post "Merry Christmas Etc,"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Realizations**

The only thing on Matt's mind was her; was she okay? How badly was she hurt? And would he ever see her again. He wanted to believe she was okay and just had a few scraps and that she would be okay but he didn't know. All he had gotten was a quick message from Boden saying a transport truck had slammed into the ambulance and Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson were both injured.

The minute he finished the message he grabbed the rest of his things and took off running out of the correctional facility and towards his truck.

Quickly paying for parking he ran into the emergency room and past the desk, not even hearing the nurse telling him he needed to check in; The first person he saw was Chief Boden and as he tried to speak he found his mouth was dry.

"How- how is she- they how are they?" He caught his breath and corrected his speech.

"Shay's getting checked out, she'll be okay:" Chief Boden explained, "But Dawson's in surgery, she has severe head trauma and internal bleeding.

Matt felt his world crash under him; she couldn't die? He didn't want het to die. But he knew nobody else in the waiting room did either and as an officer he knew, no matter how worried he was he had to support his men.

"Where's Severide?" He asked for the only member of truck or squad that wasn't present.

"He went with Shay to make sure she got checked out," Boden explained.

Matt nodded his head and took a seat next to Herman in an effort to collect his thoughts.

They had just finished handing out their secret Santa gifts when the call came in for Ambulance 51. They had shared a smile and he wanted to believe that he'd see her again.

"How is she?" Leslie Shay's frantic voice caught his attention; and he wanted her run up to Chief Boden, bandages on her face.

"We don't' know yet."

Leslie Shay's knee's collapsed under her and would have fallen if Kelly Severide didn't pull her into a hug.

"Her family?" She said through sobs, "They need to be called."

"I called her mother and older brother," Chief Boden explained, "They should be here soon."

Leslie slowly nodded his head as she turned to see Matt staring right at her. "Matt I'm so sorry-".

"It's not your fault," Matt assured her, "It's not your fault." He stood up and saw Antonio rush into the emergency unit.

"Where's my sister?" He demanded an answer as he stepped up to the group.

"In surgery Antonio," Chief Boden stepped in front of the angered man, "There's nothing any of us can do right now expect wait."

Antonio clenched his fists in a tight fist, "Do you know who did this to her?"

"A transport truck rammed into the ambulance, the driver ha a heart attack and lost control of the vehicle he dies before the collision."

Antonio shook his head, fighting back tears, "She can't die," He repeated, "She has to be okay."

In the next two hours the members of Firehouse fifty-one sporadically left the waiting room to go home. Soon the only ones left were Matt, Shay, Severide, Chief Boden, Antonio and Sabrina (who had arrived shortly after Antonio).

"Gabriela Dawson's family," A surgeon still in scrubs walked into the waiting room at nearly nine o'clock at night.

"I'm her mother," Sabrina stood. "How is she?"

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding, As for her head wound she has a pretty severe concussion and at this time we're unsure if her brain has suffered any long term damage because of the blow."

"Can we see her?'

"For five minutes, and only immediate family. The rest of you will have to come back tomorrow morning at ten o'clock for visiting hours. He said before he led Antonio and his mother out of the room.

"Okay," Chief Boden turned to the remaining members of Firehouse fifty-one, "You heard the doctor go home and get some rest."

"Come on Leslie," Kelly stood up and looked at his best friend, "We'll come back and see her tomorrow."

"Yeah," The pain medication the doctor's had given her were beginning to take affect, "I'm kind of tired."

"You've had a long day," Kelly supported his best friend as they walked out of the waiting room and down the hallway.

"Lieutenant Casey," Chief Boden observed the man, "Did you hear what the doctor said?"

Matt nodded his head but that nod was only for his boss' purposes. Inside he felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't wait to see Gabby, he needed to see for himself that she was okay, that was the only way he'd be able to get any rest.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Chief Boden crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Matt's head shot up, "No- no, she's just….we're friends chief." He explained in a not so subtle way. But was it the truth? Did he want to go back to being friends? Or did he want more? Right now he didn't know all he knew was he wasn't going to let anybody tell him he couldn't see Gabriela Dawson.

"Matt," Chief Boden breathed through his nose as he watched him walk towards the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," Matt caught the attention of a grey-haired nurse who looked to be in her late fifties to early sixties, "I know the doctor said we need to be family but… my girlfriend, Gabriela Dawson she's been in surgery for a really long time and I know she's going to be okay, but I just need to see her. I won't stay long I promise.

The nurse eyed him, "Gabriela Dawson, that's the EMT right?"

"Yeah," Matt's face lit up at the mention of her name.

"And you're her boyfriend?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah I'm her boyfriend." The words seemed to slip effortlessly off his tongue.

"Only immediate family is supposed to see patients. You'll have to ask the doctor when he comes back."

"Okay," Matt tried to hide his disappointment as he walked back into the waiting room.

"I didn't hear any of that," Boden denied knowledge of the relationship between Matt and Gabby.

"Got it chief," Matt got the message.

"Okay, I'm going to head out now, I know Dawson's in good hands, you stay out of trouble and get some sleep."

"I'll try," Matt watched the hallway that Antonio and Sabrina went down in anticipant of their return.

"Lieutenant Casey," The nurse Matt had spoke to only moments ago called his name, "Come with me."

Matt quickly stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway, "I talked the doctor into letting you see her. You remind me of my grandson, he's very much in love with his girlfriend as well."

Matt chose not to say anything and instead he nodded politely.

"Now just wait here until her family leave," She stopped at a hospital room door, "Then you can see her but only for a few minutes. I don't want to find you in there tomorrow morning, you got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good," The nurse walked away.

It seemed like forever to Matt, but in reality was probably only ten minutes, when Antonio and his mother left the room and closed the door.

"Casey-" Antonio looked at the other man and although he wasn't surprised that he had found a way to see his sister he was surprised the doctor's and nurses let him, "What did you have to say to get back here?" He wondered and in any other circumstance he'd be smiling but he didn't feel like smiling right now.

"I convinced the doctors and nurses I had Gabby's boyfriend."

"Are you?" Antonio asked seriously.

"Yeah I guess I am," Matt responded.

"She lights up when she's around you; I can't remember a time when she was that happy," Sabrina spoke for the first time, "Make sure you don't take that spark away."

"Don't worry I won't."

Sabrina nodded her head, "Come on Antonio she's in good hands."

Antonio nodded his head and followed his mother down the hallway.

Taking a few deep breaths Matt prepared himself for what was behind the hospital room door. Placing his hand on the handle he slowly opened it.

IV's and a heart monitor were attached to her body as she slept and the cuts on her face and arms were visible as well as the bandage wrapped around her head.

Sitting in the chair beside her bed he couldn't hold in his tears any more. "You can't die," He squeezed her hands, "I don't know what I'd do-" He stammered, "You have everyone so worried, "So many people care about you, please don't die."

"Time's up," The nurse older nurse knocked gently on the door and walked into the room. "You can come back tomorrow."

"I will," Matt stood up, "My names Matt."

"Brenda," The nurse shook his hand and smiled, "Now go home and get some sleep you look like you need it."

Matt hadn't realized it before but as he made his way out of the hospital and drove off in his car he realized how tired he really was. It had ben an n draining day and he fell asleep on the couch after only a few minutes of watching the news.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought :)


	4. Recovery

**A\N: **So I haven't been feeling that well lately but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I hope you like this chapter with lots of Dawsey goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **Post "Merry Christmas Etc"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Recovery**

Gabriela's eyelids felt heavy as if she had been sleeping for a very long time. When she opened them it took her awhile to adjust to her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a room with lightly coloured yellow paint and every few minutes she heard this soft beeping sound.

"Gabriela," A familiar voice brought her out of her daydream and she turned her head slightly to find Matt sitting beside her bed.

His blonde hair was stuck up and there were bags under his eyes; a clear indicator he hadn't slept in hours, maybe even days.

"Wha- what happened?" She asked her voice weak and horse.

"You were in a accident, do you remember anything?"

She searched her brain for any recollection of an accident but nothing surfaced. In fact the last thing she clearly remembered was receiving a call and leaving the firehouse with Shay.

"Is Shay okay?"

"She's fine; she's been so worried about you so she'll be glad you woke up," He stood and walked over to a small food tray where he poured her a cup of water from a bottle.

Gabriela accepted the cup and gulped it down quickly, "What day is it?"

"December 22nd."

"So I've been asleep for two days?"

"On and off, you don't remember waking up? Maria ran into the room and jumped on the bed? Do you remember that?

"I don't remember anything," Tears fell from her eyes. If she didn't remember the last two days she was fearful that other events in her memory would be lost.

"The doctor's said you might not; you were on major pain killers so you were groggy; they don't think anything else will be affected."

Gabriela's face fell back into a slight smile, "Did I have surgery?" She winced as she moved and felt a slight twinge.

"Yeah, you had internal bleeding so they needed to operate so it wouldn't cause infection. Your stitches are a little swollen but they said that's normal."

Gabriela lifted her hospital gown and saw the inflamed spot where the stitches are, "They said this was normal?" Her medical training told her that the area had become infected.

"They're watching it; and in the meantime you need to relax and take it easy. If you want to talk to me I'll move to the other side so you can turn and not hurt yourself."

"Ah, Ms. Dawson I see you're woken up," Dr. Hawkins walked into the room, "Lets see how you're doing today," He began checking her vitals and marked things on her chart, "How's your head feeling?"

"A little sore," She responded, "But nothing I can't handle."

"Gabby this is no time to be tough," Matt interrupted, "It's allowed to hurt."

"Matt it's fine; I'd say something if it really hurt alright."

Matt stayed silent as he watched the doctor take her blood pressure and pulse.

"Your vitals are getting stronger, do you think you'd be up to something to eat later?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

"Maybe later, but I'm not hungry right now,"

He wrote something down on her chart, "I think your bodies strong enough to be taking off the IV's; but that means you're going need to eat and drink like you normally do."

Gabriela cringed; she had never liked hospital food. When she was seven and had her tonsils removed she refused to eat it which ended up prolonging her hospital stay.

"I'll make sure she eats," Matt spoke on her behalf.

"I'm sure you will," Dr. Hawkins smiled, "I'll get a couple of nurses to come and remove your IV." He said as he walked towards the door of her hospital room.

"I hate hospital food," She declared as soon as he was gone, "It's not even real food its-"

Matt rolled his eyes, "If you want to get better you need to eat it."

"Unless someone sneaks me in good food," She eyed him.

"Maybe," He kissed her forehead and then stood up and moved his chair to the other side of the bed, "In the meantime though lets forget about food and talk about how I'm so lucky you're alive." He had just settled down in his chair when he heard recognizable voices walking down the hallway.

"Hey you're up," Leslie Shay smiled, "You had me worried for a bit."

Gabby examined the cuts and bruises on her face, "What happened?

"She doesn't remember? What the hell?" Kelly Severide clenched his fists, "Why doesn't she remember?"

"Hey, hey," Matt stood up and approached his friend, "Lets go outside and let them talk."

"Go with him Kelly," Leslie urged her best friend and roommate.

"Yeah okay," Kelly followed Matt out of the room.

"Don't mind him," Leslie sat down in the now vacated chair, "It's just his way of handling things."

"Yeah I know," Gabby, responded, "So what did happen?"

"A transport truck rammed into us and the ambulance flipped. It was pretty scary," She admitted, "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it but I'm glad you did."

"That makes too of us," Matt reappeared at the door.

"Looks like your body guard's kicking me out," Shay smirked causing Gabby to laugh.

"No- no not kicking out just making sure everything's alright."

Leslie stood up and turned to face Matt, "If you want to go home and get some rest I'll stay here with her."

"No I'm fine."

"Let me rephrase that; so home and get some sleep and come back here tomorrow."

"Shay-"

"Matt you need your rest," Gabriela interjected, "Shay's right if you fall to fair behind you could get into an accident at work; I don't want that to happen."

"Alright," Matt walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, "But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"I'm counting on it."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and let me know what you thought.


	5. Love

**A\N: **Some of the inspiration for this chapter came when a reviewer commented on how they thought Gabby would not like being stuck inside and not working and some of this chapter is the result of me thinking of that question. For this chapter I really wanted to write about the developing nature of Matt and Gabby's relationship and how they both realize its growing and how its becoming more complicated because of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Love**

Gabriela blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the light in the room. However now, unlike past times she had awoken she knew where she was instantly. She was lying on Matthew Casey's couch. Stretching she tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness had her putting her head on the pillow seconds after trying to sit-up.

She could hear Matt's voice in the kitchen and assumed he was talking on the phone. Adjusting herself she saw a glass of water and drank until it was empty.

Matt rounded the corner his IPhone attached to his ear; "She's up;" He offered her a open-mouthed smile, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"It's your mother?" He mouthed as he helped her into a semi-sitting position and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Mom," Gabriela spoke slowly.

"Gabriela how are you feeling?"

"Good; I think, I don't know. The last thing I remember was leaving the hospital. I can't wait to be off these pain killers; I feel like I'm loosing half my memory."

Sabrina offered her daughter a soft chuckle; "Yes they are pretty strong; I suspect you'll be off of them in a week or so. Now Matt wasn't sure if you'd be up to spending Christmas with us or if you just wanted to sleep.

"Well I think Matt has to work…."

"No I don't," Matt interrupted, "I pulled in a favour from a buddy of mine over at another firehouse.

"So now that's we have that problem settled; do you think you're up to coming? Matt's invited too of course," Sabrina brought her daughter back to their converstation.

"You want us to come tomorrow?"

"Not unless you want to dear. Antonio and Jackie are coming with the kids around elven on Christmas Day and staying for dinner; the usual; but I'd be more then happy to have you and Matt over a day earlier."

It was no surprise to anybody that Gabriela was quite close to her mother. So when Gabriela lit up when her mother asked if she wanted to come earlier Matt knew what had to be done. He gently slid his hand over her palm and took his phone away from her.

"Sabrina," He pressed the speaker button and held it in his palm, "We'd be more then happy to come tomorrow. What time do you want us?"

"How about around four. That'll give me time to cleanup and get dinner on the table."

"Mom, don't worry about cleaning-up or making dinner," Gabriela spoke up, "It's fine."

"Oh nonsense," Sabrina fussed, "It's not a bother at all. Now I'll let you go; make sure you get plenty of rest Gabby and drink lots and take your medicine. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yes Mom; and we'll see you tomorrow." She said goodbye.

Once Sabrina had hung up Matt put his phone in his pocket and gently brushed Gabriela's hair away from her forehead so he could kiss it.

"Uhm," Gabriela moaned as his lips touched her skin; reaching out for him she grasped the cuff of his shirt.

"I'm right her sweetie," Matt supported her head as he carefully moved her to a siting position and sat behind her. Once he was settled and comfy he gently lowered her head; not letting go until it was on his jeans. "I'm not going anywhere," He caressed her face with his hands, "Just relax."

"Matt," She touched his hands, "Matt I don't care what the doctor's said. I need to feel you inside me."

Matt felt his body go weak at her touch. There was no question he wanted; no yearned for her as well; one night was not nearly enough to feel his growing desires and feelings for her. But realistically he knew she would not be able to have sexual relations for at least another three weeks maximum. And while thinking about waiting made him angry the thought of hurting her in anyway made the process of waiting a little more bearable.

"I know Gab's;" He moaned as she moved her hand to his mouth, "But we can't; you're stiches just came out and its still healing."

"Matt," She insisted, "I know my body; and I know my body needs you."

"God Gabriela," His voice hitched as he felt himself go hard, "I need you too."

"Then what's the problem?"

Matt took a few moments to remind himself that he needed to be the responsible one. She was high off of painkillers and he shouldn't take advantage of her. That wouldn't be right.

"Gabriela," He gathered all the courage and strength he had, "Sweetie you may think you're ready but you're not. Right now what your body really needs is rest and plenty of it." And with that he stood up, "Take these at three o'clock," He placed pills on the table, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He needed to get away from her and into a cold shower.

The next time Gabriela woke-up she smelt something cooking from the kitchen. This time when she sat up she felt a little less light headed and slowly got to her feet. Walking into the kitchen she saw Matt standing in the kitchen cooking. She crept as quietly as she could and pressed her body into his.

"You're just in time the spaghetti and meet balls are almost ready."

"It smells good."

"Thank you," Matt kissed her on the lips, "Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment."

Gabriela took a seat at the small kitchen table and let Matt serve her. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that Matt was a better cook then she'd imagined him to be.

"Surprised," He smiled as he watched her swallow the first bite of pasta and quickly take another forkful of the pasta.

Gabriela blushed furiously, "Maybe," She said her mouth full of food.

"Well," Matt took a bite of pasta for himself, "I may not be as good as a cook as someone else I know but I happen to know how to make a few things. I did live on my own for a few years you know."

"Yeah," Gabriela took a few more bites and reached across the table for his hand; which he took.

After they had finished eating Matt took the plates and began cleaning up.

"You go and lay down," He turned his head to her, "I'll clean up and come and join you in a bite. Pick out a movie and get it started I'll get the popcorn and some water since you can't drink."

Gabriela stared at him and couldn't believe how incredibly good-looking and sexy he could be. She had always had romantic feelings for him but in the last few days they had grown into something more. She could now clearly see him in her future clearer the she ever could before and when she thought about him like that it brought chills to her body; chills that brought feelings she had never experienced before.

"Are you okay?" Matt saw her vacant expression and automatically thought that something was wrong; was she getting a migraine, was she feeling light headed. "Gabriela?" He asked more urgently as he knelt down in front of her and cupped her chin with one hand while the other rested on her knee.

"I'm fine," She finally answered, "I was just spaced out; the medicine I think."

"Well, you scared me," He admitted, "I thought- well I didn't know what to think."

Gabriela reached forward and pressed her lips against his forehead, "You made dinner I'll clean up."

"Sweetie you need your strength."

"Matt I'm feeling a lot better-"

"And the only way to keep getting better is to relax," He interrupted her.

"Matt I was in the hospital for almost a week and the second I felt just a little better I was going crazy. Now I'm home and I'm supposed to do nothing too!"

"Okay, okay," Matt soothed her, "You can help if you really want to."

Gabriela offered him a satisfactory smirk, "Thank you."

"I've never seen anybody want to do the dishes as much as you do."

"That's how board I am. I'll be so glad when I can get back to work in the New Year."

"Yeah I bet," Matt watched her load the dishwasher. He loved and respected that she prided was so good at her job but he was so worried when he found out she was injured and he didn't think he could ever bare seeing her get hurt and possibly die and not being able to do anything about it.

It was hard enough watching Andy Darden, one of his best friends die, he didn't want want to imagine what watching Gabriela die would be like and he never wanted to experience.

"Matt," Gabriela turned to face him, "You know what happened was a freak accident."

Matt cleared his throat and tried to sound casual in his response, "Yeah I know."

"And you know you have just the same if not a greater risk then I do of dying on the job."

"No that's-" She had somehow backed him into a corner and he had to carefully think about what he was going to say in response.

"Matt my father was a cop, my older brother's a cop! I've seen that look a thousand times! It's hard to admit you're scared I might get hurt again, but I'm in the same boat. How do you think I feel when you run into burning buildings?"

"I…" Matt stumbled for words, "I don't know."

"Not very good I can tell you that. And I have a feeling if we keep this- whatever this is between us going its going to only get worse."

Matt decided that this was a perfect time to tell her something he'd been feeling for a few days, something that he was just starting to let himself feel, "Yeah especially if I'm falling in love with you," He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her.

"I'm falling in love with you too." She kissed him back.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Christmas

**A\N: **So I've been really busy and I was kind of stuck on how to finish up this short series; this version was one of the first ones I wrote and is one of the shortest but I like it and it builds up nicely to the multi chapter story in the world.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Christmas**

After settling into the guest room on the upstairs level of her mother's house Gabriela went into the kitchen to catch up with her mother. Knowing they needed some time alone Matt wandered the rooms on the lower level and found himself in what he suspected to be the living room.

Matt admired all of the family pictures along the mantel place and the walls of the family room. Some were of the family before Gabriela's father had died and some after. Matt's favourites being a picture of Gabriela and Matt when they were probably only three and four and Gabriela's high-school graduation picture.

"Spying on me?" Gabriela wrapped her arms around Matt and pressed her body into his.

"You were adorable," Matt fingered the picture frame of her and Antonio, "Your hair is so wavy. I like it like that."

"Here," Gabriela bent down and opened up a sliding drawer at the bottom of a bigger cabinet, "Mom doesn't like to look at these so she keeps them in here," She sat on the tiled floor and pulled out two thick photo albums.

Matt sat down beside her smiling as she situated herself on his lap, "This is pictures of my parents wedding day," She opened the first album, "I used to love looking at these when I was younger. I'd spend hours in here just flipping trough the pages."

Matt rubbed her forearm up and down as he looked at a picture of the wedding party. As Gabriela pointed out various family members he tried to keep track of them all in his mind in hopes he'd meet some of them again.

"What's that?" Matt asked aloud as he saw a crayon mark on a picture of her mother in her wedding dress.

"Oh!" Gabriela let out a burst of laughter, "I'd almost forgot about that," She gently removed the picture from its sleeve and flipped it over to reveal a crayon drawing of her in her mother's wedding dress, "I used to dream of getting married in my mom's wedding dress," A slight blush crept onto her face.

"Yeah," Matt squeezed her and kissed her cheek, "What about now?"

"I think it would still be nice now; and I'd love to wear it but I think it might upset her. There are something's she won't talk about her wedding is one of them, this is the other." She closed the album and put it on the ground and replaced it on her lap with the second one she had pulled out.

Matt didn't' have any doubts that her wedding day was something that hurt Sabrina deeply to talk about but he didn't understand why these pictures, which for all he could see were just pictures of the family at what looked like a police benefit.

"Is Antonio wearing a police dress uniform?" Matt had to take a closer look at the photo, "He is? How did he manage that?"

"Well kind of," Gabriela began to explain, "It's just a Halloween costume but the badges are actually CPD certified, Dad got them for his fourth birthday; only a few weeks before this and Antonio wanted to show them off so he wore them. Apparently everyone stopped him. They all said he'd make a great Police Officer when he was older."

"They were right," Matt commented.

"Yeah they were," Gabriela agreed, "But my Mom doesn't see it that way. She begged and begged with him not to go into policing like Dad but he told her it was all he ever wanted to do. He needed to protect the badge Dad died protecting. In the end they came to a truce; Antonio's job isn't mentioned around her and she doesn't blow up and start crying."

"Ah," Matt understood why he was shown the photo albums, "Thanks for letting me know."

Gabriela nodded her head and tucked the photo albums safely away, "Now," She stood up, "Dinner should be ready soon."

Mat took her hand as they walked into the kitchen, "And after dinner you're going to bed," He nuzzled her neck, "You're exhausted; the medicine's still making you tired.

"Matt," Gabriela faced him, "I'm on almost the lowest dose, in a few weeks I'm going to be back at work; I need to start sleeping at somewhat regular hours. Besides it's Christmas Eve.

"All the better reason to go to bed early; you know Santa Clause doesn't come if you stay up.

"Ha-ha-Ha." Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"You're just in time," Sabrina turned off the stove, "It's ready."

"Here Mom," Gabriela stepped forward Matt on her heal, "Let us serve you."

Sabrina slapped her daughter's hand away, "Nonsense Gabriela," She scolded, "You know you don't let guests so any housework.

"Mama, Yo no soy un invitado en esta casa. Viví aquí hasta que yo tenía diecinueve años. Ahora haga el favor de que me ayudará?"

"Gabriela le hará bien a respetarme soy tu madre."

At those words Gabriela fell silent and took a deep breath. She felt awful letting her mother do all of the work and as much as she tried to understand it was how she was raised and part of her culture Gabriela could not let it slide. Luckily during holidays she was usually so overrun that she allowed Gabriela and Matt to help but on every other day Gabriela visited the arguments usually ended like they had today or on occasion, if Gabriela had pushed harder worse.

Dinner and Desert were served with little talk, as both Gabriela and her mother were both frustrated at the other one. When Sabrina did talk to her daughter it was to make sure she was recovering properly and to ask when the doctors said she could go back to work.

After dinner was over Sabrina cleared the table and went to load the dishwasher and to prevent herself from asking to do it Gabriela excused herself from the table and went into the living room and turned on the TV to a Christmas movie.

"Want to talk about it?" Matt sat down beside her.

"She's so stubborn," Gabriela placed her head on his shoulder and cringed, "I love her but she's just so set in her ways. Her old school ways."

"Yeah I can see that. Is that how you were raised?" He wondered.

"To an extent but Antonio and I had the full experience of growing up in the United States. My Mom came here to study nursing; she didn't attend to stay but then she met my father and fell in love. She wanted to move us back to Madrid after he died but said she couldn't uproot us from all we knew."

"She really misses Madrid?" Matt asked.

"Everyday," Gabriela responded as she heard footsteps and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Ah," Sabrina sat down in a chair, "Christmas movies."

"Uh yeah," Gabriela curled her legs underneath her, "We haven't been watching though. I was telling Matt about Europe. He's never been before.

Sabrina's face immediately brightened, "Ah well you must come with us when we go in the summer." She spoke her accent stronger then ever.

"That's what we've been talking about," Gabriela commented, "That is if-"

"Gabriela! Don't say such things!" Her mother wouldn't let her finish her sentence.

"It's the truth Mom," Gabriela told her mother.

"But this is different," Sabrina winked, "Now back to Europe." She turned to Matt, "You'll love it. We're only planning on going to Madrid but you and Gabby can plan more days in Spain or other countries if you want.

"I was telling him I'd think he's like Italy," She explained.

"Ah yes Italy is a very nice place," Sabrina smiled, "Now lets watch the movie." She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and stay tuned for the multi-chapter fic that should be up in a week or so.


End file.
